Digimon Season 7
by CrystalDragon246
Summary: Basically my idea of a new seires of Digimon
1. Episode 1

Digimon Season 7

Episode 1

Meeting the Team

**Tokyo City**

"Come on Regan we're late" Ronnie shouted as he and Regan ran up to the gates of Tokyo Elementary School. Ronnie was one of the smallest in his year and had slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and grey eyes. As he ran his black thin jumper and navy blue almost black jeans stuck to his skin while his brown, short sleeved hoodie was pushed back by the air that hit him. Although Ronnie was small he was fast but this was the advantage of being on the track team.

"Slow down Ronnie we're not that late" Regan shouted as he tried his best to keep up with his best mate. Regan was slightly tall for his age with blond spiked hair, pale skin and forest green eyes. He was currently wearing his usual white shirt, his blue hooded jacket, black neck scarf and black jeans.

"We are 5 minutes late and that's not a good thing especially this morning" the dark haired boy who was presumably called Ronnie shouted as he slowed down a bit so that his mate could catch up.

"Why what's so bad about this morning" Regan asked who was know out of breath from all the running he done.

"Are you forgetting that we have English first thing this morning with Mrs Bailey and do I really have to remind you what happened last time we were late" the dark haired teen shouted.

"You're right let's go" Regan shouted picking up his pace even more Ronnie sighed he then ran after his mate even though he knew no matter how much either of then ran they still be late and that meant they had to face Mrs Bailey.

"Now class if you take out your books and we'll start reading from…"

"Mrs Bailey" Regan shouted as he and Ronnie bursted through the door. Immediately 28 pairs of eyes focused on the 2 late comers.

"We're so sorry we're late we sort of um… um" Regan trailed off as he felt Mrs Bailey glare on him.

"_Here we go again" _Ronnie whispered as he watched Mrs Bailey walk over to then.

"Now boys would you care to explain to me why this time you are late for another one of my lessons" Mrs Bailey asked calmly as she folded her arms firmly across her chess.

"Well… um" began Regan who was grinning sheepishly while Ronnie just stood there staring at Mrs Bailey with a small smile

"I'll deal with you 2 after class now go take your seats" Mrs Bailey said as she turned around and walked back to the fount of the class. Regan and Ronnie both sighed but they both walked in and took there seats behind a pale skinned girl with brown hair which was tied up in pigtails and teal eyes and a pale peach skinned girl with short shoulder length blonde hair covered in a white hat and pale blue eyes.

"Late again I see" muttered the brunette.

"Shut it Cassie" Regan muttered back as he took his seat.

"What happened this time you got attack by a swarm of bees" the blonde muttered as she joined in the fun.

"It's not any of your business why we're late" Ronnie muttered a bit too loud.

"Cassie, Rosie, Regan, Ronnie what's going on back there" Mrs Bailey asked.

"Nothing Mrs Bailey" the brunette who was presumably called Cassie replied.

"We're not doing anything" the blonde who was presumably called Rosie lied.

"Well since you're not doing anything you 2 can see me after class as well" Mrs Bailey replied in a cheerily manner.

"Now class I want you to read pages 45 and 47 in your text book"

Cassie and Rosie stared at there desks as Mrs Bailey continued to talk they couldn't believe this they had gotten in to trouble because of the 2 biggest idiots in that class. Regan and Ronnie giggled slightly at the fact they weren't going to be the only ones getting a lecture from Mrs Bailey.

"See you after class then" Regan whispered to Cassie.

"Yeah see you then" Ronnie whispered to Rosie.

* * *

Lunch Time came round quickly and as normal all the boys headed to the football pitch for another game of football. Cassie and Rosie were sat under one of the giant oak waiting for there others to show up so to pass the time they decided to watch the football match even though both of then hated football. Cassie was sitting on top of her blue jacket (which she kept constantly tied around her waist) so that her orchid short sleeved dress didn't get dirty; she also wore a pair of blue skinny jeans under her dress to cover her legs. Rosie lay on her fount with her legs kicking out behind her which meant her short green strap top and white leggings with a small skirt got covered in grass stains.

"I still don't see why boys are so fascinated in football" Rosie stated as she watched the boys run after the ball.

"Me neither all there doing is running after a ball and shooting it in to a net I don't get what's so interesting about it" Cassie added

"I wonder where the others are" Rosie asked in an attempted to change the subject.

"Don't know there'll be here soon" Cassie answered as she stared around the school grounds.

"And it looks like we won't have to wait any longer because here they come now" Cassie added pointing to 3 girls who were making there way over to then.

"Sorry we're late" Sarah said as she stopped in fount of the 2 girls. Sarah was just slightly taller than Cassie, with shoulder dark brown hair that was kept into small pigtails with blue ribbons, pale peach skin and matching dark brown eyes. She wore a pale green and dark green striped t-shirt with a blue dungaree dress over the top and blue 3 quarters.

"It's ok what happened why you so late" Cassie asked.

"We had a slight problem in Science" explained Mari. Mari was the tallest of the girls and in fact one of the taller girls in there year. She had slightly long blonde that was tied in a ponytail, slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. She was sporting a brown sleeveless top covered by an olive green jacket and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"What was the slight problem?" asked Rosie who was very curious about what had happened in there lesson to make them so late.

"Sarah added to much acid to our experiment and it sort of blew up" Jessie explained. Jessie was almost a splitting image of Rosie right down to the height, blonde hair (Unlike Rosie she had long hair that was tied in 2 plaits) and blue eyes (except hers were darker). She was wearing her usual black strap, knee length dress with her thin grey jumper underneath and grey tights

"I did not add to much acid you added too much of that metal stuff" Sarah protested.

"What I did not you added to much acid and that's why it blew up" Jessie shot back.

"Okay you 2 stop its over and done with now so stop arguing" Mari said as she stepped in between the 2 of them to stop them arguing anymore.

"Yeah you can stop arguing right now because I'm do not plan to spend my lunchtime listening to you 2 arguing is that clear" Cassie stated.

"Yes boss" Sarah and Jessie said in a sarcastic tone. While Rosie and Mari giggled at the girls reaction Cassie shot a death glare at them.

* * *

"Hey Regan pass it over here" shouted Max. Max was even shorter than Ronnie and he was one of the shorter people in their year. He had quire tanned skin, light brown hair that was covered by a teal pull over hat keeping it straighter than it already was and olive green eyes. He wore a teal jumper that was covered by a grey hoodie and a pair of navy blue jeans.

"Here" Regan shouted as he kicked the ball over to Max. Regan then started to run towards Max when he noticed his 3 other mates just sitting on the bench watching him and Max play.

"You know you can play if you want to" Regan suggested to his mates.

"No thanks I don't want to end up being tackled by you again if you don't mind" Ronnie answered giving a small smile as he remembered the last time he and Regan had played football.

"How about you Jake" Regan asked Jake who was sat next to Ronnie. Jake was just slightly taller than Regan, with black straight hair, slightly tanned skin and light brown eyes. He wore a black elbow length hooded shirt with a pink jumper underneath and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

"Sure I'll play" Jake said getting up off the bench and running over to Max and Regan.

"Okay how about you Alex" Regan asked Alex who was sat on the other side of Ronnie on the bench. Alex was slightly smaller than Regan but not as small as Ronnie. He had black slightly spiked up hair, pale skin and dark green eyes. He wore a grey jumper with one black sleeve on the right side and black trousers; he also wore a black glove to cover up part of his left arm.

"No thank you not after last time" Alex cried out in disgust as he remembered the last time he played football with Regan he ended up in hospital with a broken wrist.

"Suit you self" Regan shrugged and ran off to join the game.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head" Alex whispered to Ronnie.

"Trust me you don't want to know what goes through his head" Ronnie whispered. Ronnie and Alex gave a small laugh before turning there attention back to the game of football…

_So there you go that's episode 1_

_Yeah it's a rubbish start to a story but it gets better_

_Coming up in the next episode the 10 kids are transported to digiworld_

_And they meet up with 2 Digimon who go by the names of Darkmon and Lightmon_

_But are these Digimon friend or foe_

_Find out_

_Next time_


	2. Episode 2

Digimon Season 7

Episode 2

Off to Digiworld we go

**Digital World**

2 small creatures stood out side a fairly large old temple which was covered in cracks and vines. One of the creatures looked like a cross between a duck and a rabbit for he had a pale blue duck shaped head with an orange bill and black rabbit ears. His body was blue; he had a set of small white wings and a pair of orange webbed feet. The second creature looked like a small pale pink cat except she had a pair of white bird wings and she had a necklace of feathers around her neck and a small red jewel engraved on fount of her head.

"Well looks like the time is almost here isn't it Darkmon" the small pale pink whispered as she stared at the temple as if waiting for something.

"Yes indeed Lightmon it is almost time so lets hope they get here soon because I don't know if Digiworld can take much more" the duck like creature said as he turned to look at the burnt forest behind them.

**Tokyo City**

"That was so terrible" Regan moaned as he, Regan, Max, Alex and Jake walked home from school.

"I have to admit that was one of the worst lectures I've heard from Mrs Bailey" Ronnie muttered.

"Why what happened" Max asked.

"Let's just say we were late again for one of her lessons" Regan commented sighing deeply.

"What" Alex, Jake and Max asked in union.

"But personally I think you were quite happy to be there" Ronnie added.

"What are you going on about" Regan shouted clearly confused.

"Yeah who would really be happy in one of Mrs Bailey lecture" Alex asked.

"Yes well that is quite true no one likes Mrs Bailey lecture but normally it's just you and I getting a lecture from Mrs Bailey but today Cassie and Rosie were there too" Ronnie said.

"Yeah so what's your point so there were more of you in Mrs Bailey lecture" Jake said who was also confused.

"Oh please haven't you noticed" Ronnie said in disbelief.

"Noticed what" Alex asked.

"Regan got a crush on Cassie and that's why he was so happy to be Mrs Bailey lecture" Ronnie said. Regan blushed a very deep shade of red while Jake Alex and Max started laughing.

"I…I…I have no idea what you're talking about" Regan shuttered as he turned his head in the other direction.

"Hey yeah right I saw you today giving those looks at Cassie and it's not that first time either" Ronnie said as Regan blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh yeah and what about you and Rosie" Regan said giving a look at Regan.

"Well…well…um" Ronnie shuttered as he too turned a shade of red.

"See your just as much as in love as I am" Regan shouted. As he did Alex, Max and Jake burst out laughing.

"What so funny" Regan asked.

"Well you just admitted you were in love" Jake said as he carried on laughing.

"Yeah well maybe I am in love big deal I bet you 3 have a crush on someone as well" Regan said as he folded his arm firmly across the chest. Max Alex and Jake stopped laughing and all turned a shade of pink.

"See I told you" Regan commented.

"Ok that's enough" Ronnie shouted as he clapped his hand over Regan mouth.

"We're suppose to be friends and friends don't embarrass each other by blurting out there biggest secrets" Ronnie explained.

"Guess your right …hey wait what's that" Alex shouted as he pointed towards something behind Ronnie and Regan. All 4 boys whipped there heads round to see what Alex was pointing at. It was some kind of clear blue portal.

"What is it?" Regan said as he reached his hand towards the portal.

"It's a portal but where it goes I have no idea" Ronnie explained. The other 4 boys stared at Ronnie in confusion.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"How'd you know it's a portal" Max asked.

"Because it's quite obvious what else could it be if it's not a portal a back door" Ronnie commented.

"Right ok" Jake said.

"I wonder where it goes" Jake asked.

"Never mind that what's it doing here" Max asked.

"Who knows" Alex commented. Just as he finished saying it 5 bright lights shot out of the portal one hitting each of the boys.

"What just happened" Ronnie shouted as he checked himself for injuries.

"I have no idea and what in the world is this thing" Regan asked as he looked at the strange thing that now covered his wrist. It was like some kind of navy blue wristband with a strange metal screen attached to it down the side of the screen was a small slit and underneath the screen were a series of buttons. He also had a set of cards each one had a different design on them except one which was blank.

Ronnie, Max, Jake and Alex all had one if these strange wristbands and they each had a set of cards with different designs on them. The difference was that the wristbands were different colours and the some of the cards were different but they too had one card each which was blank.

"What in the world are these modern versions of a normal wristband" Jake commented. But before anyone could answer the portal gave off a blinding light and all 5 boys were sucked into and then the portal disappeared.

* * *

"Come on Cassie admit it" Sarah said.

"I won't admit because it's not true" Cassie said as she folded her arms firmly across her chest and started pouting though she had a tint of pink to her face.

"It is true and you know full way it is you have a crush on Regan and you know it" Sarah stated. Cassie turned and even deeper shade of pink.

"I don't know why your going on at Cassie about a simple crush on Regan when after all you have a crush on that Max guy in our form" Mari commented as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded firmly across her chest. Sarah shot a death glare at Mari before her face turned a shade of pink.

"Yeah but Mari you can't talk either after all don't you have a crush on that what's his name" Rosie commented from her seat on the wall.

"Jake" Mari replied in an annoyed tone.

"See" Rosie commented.

"That doesn't prove anything and after all you have a crush on someone I bet" Mari shot back in defence.

"I don't fancy anybody" Rosie said replied coolly.

"Yes you do you fancy Ronnie, Regan friend you said so yourself" Cassie said as she turned to face Rosie.

"I do not fancy Ronnie as I said I don't fancy anyone" Rosie replied shooting a glare at Cassie

"But you do you said so yourself just last week" Cassie simply replied.

"I did not" Rosie shouted.

"Did too" Cassie shouted back.

"Did not" Rosie shouted raising her voice even more.

"Did too" Cassie shouted raising her voice even more as well.

"Alright we get" Jessie shouted.

"Cassie we all know that you like Regan, Sarah we all know you like Max, Mari we all know you like Jake and Rosie we all know that you like Ronnie" Jessie calmly stated.

"Yeah well that maybe true but Jessie you fancy someone don't you" Mari asked.

"Well … um…yeah" Jessie replied as she blush a very deep shade of pink.

"Who"

"Alex" Jessie mumbled.

"Alex?" Sarah shouted.

"As in the geek from your form" Cassie asked. Jessie nodded.

"Well that proves it we all have a crush on somebody even if are crushes are weird" Sarah commented.

"Yeah I guess so and what in god's name is that" Mari commented as she pointed towards a portal behind Cassie and Sarah.

"It looks weird" Rosie said.

"Wonder where it goes" Cassie asked. Before she could say anything else 5 bright lights shot out of the portal and hit the girls.

"What in the world just happened and what am I wearing round my neck" Cassie shouted. Around her neck was a pale blue pendant with a small slit going down one side of it and a set of very small buttons which at first glanced looked like small gems. Cassie just like the boys had a set of cards with all different designs on them and she too had one card blank.

Rosie, Mari, Jessie and Sarah all had pendants in all different colours and like the boys they had a set of cards each with different design on all of them and they had a blank card each.

"Wow free jewellery" Rosie commented staring at her pale orange pendant. But before anyone else could say something the portal gave off another blinding light and it sucked in the 5 girls into it and then it disappeared again.

**Digital World**

"Here they come" the duck like creature commented as he stared at the dark filled sky.

"1…2…3" as the cat like creature finished counting the portal opened back up and Regan, Ronnie, Jake, Max and Alex fell from the sky and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Ow…that hurt" Regan mumbled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"No kidding" Ronnie moaned as he arched his back in attempt to stop the pain.

"I'd say you need to practise landing" the duck like creature commented. All 5 boys whipped there head round to face the creature that had just address them.

"Who are you" Alex asked as he stood up and brushed some dirt off him.

"Well I'm…" But before the duck like creature could explain loud screams suddenly filled the air and Cassie, Sarah, Rosie, Mari and Jessie fell out of the sky and landed on top of he boys.

"Ow…wait Cassie how did you get here" Regan asked blushing a small shade of red as he said it.

"For your information me and the girls were just standing in the middle of the street have a good time chatting when suddenly a portal appeared and we got sucked into" Cassie shot back at him as she stood up and brushed some of the dirt off her though no one could see she too blushed a little shade of pink.

"Well it seems you got here the same way we did" Max commented as he held out his hand to offer Sarah help up.

"It seems we did" Sarah replied as she kindly accepted the help.

"Well then it looks like we have a small team here" the cat like creature said staring at all of the kids in fount of her.

"Who's the duck creature and the cat creature" Mari asked.

"Well as I was saying before you girls feel out of the sky my name is Darkmon" the duck like creature said.

"And this Lightmon my companion" Darkmon said pointing towards the pale pink cat.

"Well hi my names Regan and this Ronnie, Max, Alex, Jake, Cassie, Sarah, Rosie, Mari and Jessie" Regan said as he introduced the rest of the kids.

"Well hello" Lightmon said.

"It's nice to meet you" Jessie said politely

"Yeah it's great to meet you an all but could you explain to us what these things are" Regan said pointing in the wrist band.

"And what is this" Cassie asked as she held up the pendant.

"And how did we get here" Sarah asked.

"And where is here" Max asked.

"And what are you" Rosie asked.

"And what are these for" Ronnie asked holding up the cards.

"Whoa, whoa calm down follow us and we'll tell you everything" Darkmon said as he and Lightmon started walking off into the forest.

"Do we follow them?" Mari asked.

"I guess" Jake replied. And with that the 10 kids followed Darkmon and Lightmon into the forest…

_Ok there's episode 2_

_Next time on Digimon Season 7_

_The team get the answer to there questions _

_And the team our attacked_

_And Regan turns into Dashmon_

_All that in the next episode of_

_Digimon Season 7_


	3. Episode 3

Digimon Season 7

Episode 3

Dashmon makes a running entrance

**Digital World**

"Right here we are we should be safe here" Darkmon said. After a long walk through the forest the 10 children and the 2 creatures finally come to something which looked like a city.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked as they made there way through the deserted streets.

"Well this is where we live this is Flame Capital" Lightmon replied.

"Kind of quite isn't it" Ronnie commented.

"Well this use to be a very lively happy town that was until he came along" Darkmon explained.

"Who's he" Regan asked.

"We'll explain once inside" Lightmon said as he made his way into one of the tall buildings closely followed by the others.

"Why did we have to come in here why wouldn't you answer our questions on the way here?" Jessie asked as she made herself comfortable on one of the cushions.

"Because he could have been listening or maybe he sent his spies to spy on us and listen into our conversation" Darkmon replied.

"Ok now that we're indoors will you please answer our questions" Mari asked.

"Of course now what's your first question" Lightmon asked.

"Ok what are you and where are we?" Alex asked first.

"Well as we explained are names are Darkmon and Lightmon and we are Digimon and before you ask Digimon are digital monster made from data and as for where you are this is Digital World and this world is also made from data now next question" Darkmon explained calmly.

"Well what are these" Regan asked pointing to his wrist where the strange wristwatch band was placed.

"And what are these" Cassie asked holding up the pendant which hung round her neck.

"Well as far as we know both the pendant and wristband act as some kind of tool but we're not completely sure how they work and what they do" Lightmon replied.

"And what about these cards what do they do and why is one blank" Max asked holding up the set cards he had received.

"I'm afraid we don't know but what we do know is that somehow they work with your pendants and wristbands" Darkmon replied.

"How strange" Sarah replied as she looked through her set of cards.

"Hey…um…Darkmon is it" Mari asked.

"Yes is there something you want" Darkmon asked as he turned to look at Mari.

"Well yeah you still haven't explained why we're here" Mari replied.

"Yeah she's right why were we brought here" Jake asked.

"Well you see Digital World has always such a peaceful place well that was until he showed up" Lightmon replied muttering the last part.

"Who's he?" Jessie asked.

"He is Solarmon a powerful mega level Digimon who started terrorising our world along with his minions" Darkmon muttered bitterly.

"Minions?" Alex asked.

"Yes those 4 minions of his Pyromon Guardian of Fire, Hyrdamon Guardian of Water, Geomon Guardian of Earth and Zephyrmon Guardian of Wind" Lightmon explained.

"Wow they sound pretty fierce" Rosie commented.

"Indeed they are" Darkmon replied.

"Yeah that's great and all but that still doesn't explain why we're here" Ronnie said.

"We were getting there if you give us a chance anyway as we said Solarmon and his Minions came along and starting terrorising and destroying this world it was then when the great one appeared" Lightmon explained.

"The Great one?".

"Yes the powerful and almighty Auramon appeared and fought against Solarmon in an attempted to rid this world of him" Darkmon explained.

"Bt sadly it wasn't meant to be Auramon lost in the battle against Solarmon but before she completely disappeared she split her soul in to 10 parts or as we call them the 10 great spirits" Lightmon added.

"What a coincident that there are 10 spirits and 10 of us" Regan shouted sarcastically.

"It's is no coincident you 10 are the chose ones, the ones chosen to rid this world of Solarmon" Darkmon shouted in triumph.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up a minute we can't save Digital World whatever that is we're just kids or have you forgotten that" Regan shouted angrily.

"Look listen here I know your just kids but it's your job…" Darkmon shouted back but was soon stopped by the ground shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE" Sarah shouted.

"No worse" Lightmon shouted as a loud roar echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" Cassie asked but just as she finished her question another loud roar was echoed through out the forest and a mighty black dragon charged through the trees knocking them completely over.

"Oh great not an earthquake, a dragon what else can go wrong today" Rosie shouted.

"That's no ordinary dragon that's Blargomon, a champion level Digimon who knows nothing more then to kill his opponents in battle" Lightmon explained.

"Did you just kill" Matt asked.

"Blaze Spiral" Blargomon shouted as he released a fireball at them.

"Dodge it" Darkmon shouted as everyone jumped out the way.

"This is ridiculous what are we suppose to do" Mari shouted.

"What do you think fight of course" Darkmon shouted.

"And how'd you suppose we do that" Regan shouted.

"Perhaps you should look in your pocket Regan" Lightmon shouted. Everyone turned to Regan who seem confused at what Lightmon just said but he did what she said and looked in his pocket. As he did he notice that one of the cards was glowing. He pulled out his cards and pulled out the card which was glowing it was the blank card but it was no longer blank. It now had a dark blue person on it.

"Hold on wasn't this just blank" Regan asked.

"It must be the spirit quick Regan slash it through the slit on your wrist band" Darkmon shouted.

"WHAT" Regan shouted.

"Just trust us slash that card through your wrist band now" Lightmon shouted.

"Well alright if you say so" Regan replied as he slashed the card through the slit on the wristband. The screen flashed some words, then it made 2 beeps and then a navy blue light shot out of it and completely covered Regan.

"What's going on" Ronnie shouted.

"The spirit is connecting with him" Darkmon answered. As the navy blue light faded where Regan once stood now stood a boy with navy blue hair which was kept in place by a blue head band marked with strange symbols and a set of blue pointed dog ears were also positioned on his head. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with a number one on it, on either on his right wrist was his wrist band while his left hand was covered a by Blue bicycle glove, his legs were covered by blue shorts which had a dog tail coming out the back, his feet where covered by blue running shoes and round his neck hung 3 medals once gold, one sliver and one bronze.

"Wow he looks very sporty now" Rosie commented.

"That's because he is Dashmon" Darkmon shouted proudly.

"What happened to me" Dashmon asked out loud as he looked at himself.

"Why did I turn into this" he asked.

"Blaze Spiral" Blargomon shouted as he released his attack again.

"Regan look out" Cassie shouted. Dashmon turned to see the attack coming his way and in less then a second he dodged it with amazing speed.

"Wow he's fast" Jake gasped.

"Hey big guy that the best you got" Dashmon shouted. Blargomon roared angrily and released another attack but Dashmon simply dodged it.

"Ha that's the best you got" Dashmon shouted as he jumped in the air.

"Speed Kick" Dashmon shouted as he rapidly kicked Blargomon in the face.

"Wow" everyone gasped. Blargomon roared angrily.

"What's wrong finally found someone who can beat you well let me just give you one last bit of my power" Dashmon shouted.

"Gold Medal Strike" Dashmon shouted as he hit Blargomon full force in the stomach. Blargomon roared in agony as he disappeared into data. Dashmon landed on the ground with both feet. He was then covered by a navy blue light and he changed back into Regan.

"Did I just do that?" Regan asked out loud.

"Yes you did and well done Regan" Lightmon congratulated Regan

"Do we all get to turn into a cool thing like Regan did" Alex asked.

"Yes" Darkmon replied simply.

"Cool, now what do we do though" Jake asked.

"We set off to find Solarmon" Darkmon replied.

"Alright then let's go" Regan shouted as they all headed off. Unaware to them that they were being watched by 4 pairs of eyes was watching them…

_Ok there's Episode 3 for you_

_Next Time_

_The team end up in Leaf Town_

_And make friends with some Digimon_

_But There then attacked_

_And this time it's Cassie turn to shine_

_Or should I say fight_

_All that's to come on the next_

_Digimon Season 7_


	4. Episode 4

Digimon Season 7

Episode 4

Fightmon joins the battle

"Do you think they notice us?" Zephyrmon asked from where she was sitting on the branch of the tree.

"I don't think so" Hydramon replied as she folded her arms across her chest while leaning against the bark of the tree.

"Ha them notice us" Pyromon laughed as he hung upside down from the tree branch above the first girl "Humans are so stupid"

"Never, Never, Never under estimate Humans they have their ways" Geomon muttered from further up the tree

"Ways ha, what ways there all stupid" Pyromon joked.

"What did I just say?" Geomon shouted.

"Will you be quite the pair of you otherwise they will notice us" Hydramon shouted as she threw a piece of tree bark at both of them.

"Hey" they both shouted angrily

"Shut up we have to report this to the master" Zephyrmon shouted as she jumped down from the branch.

"But what should we do about them in the mean time" Pyromon asked as he jumped down from the tree closely followed by the other 2.

"Well we could always just leave that to you since you're bothered about it so much" Zephyrmon explained before walking off into the clearing.

"Hey that's not fair" he shouted after her

"I agree with her and I can't really be bothered to deal with them myself" Hydramon stated clearly as she followed Zephyrmon into the clearing.

"And what about you" Pyromon asked turning to face the only other boy on his team.

"I suppose I'll help you" Geomon simply stated not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"Why are you on our team if you're so stuck up?" Pyromon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I happen to be a powerful Digimon" Geomon simply stated.

"Show off" Pyromon muttered as the 2 disappeared.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Rosie asked as she trudged behind everyone else.

"Stop complaining" Mari shouted back.

"I agree with her, how far away are we from this so called Leaf Town" Alex asked from where he stood next to Darkmon.

"We're almost there" Darkmon explained. Meanwhile behind him Regan was showing off his new card to the others.

"Well I think it's quite cool that so far I'm the only one who has one of these" Regan explained as he waved the card in fount of his face like a fan.

"I can't wait to see what mine is" Ronnie complained.

"Well it won't be as cool as mine" Regan boasted as he waved his new card in fount of Ronnie face. Ronnie simply bated it away becoming quite annoyed at Regan attitude.

"I wonder if I will get one?" Max asked.

"Well we all can't be gifted you know" Regan commented. Max sighed miserably lowering his face. Cassie who was stood next to him could see some tears started to form in his eyes. She gently gave his shoulder a squeeze which caused him to look up at her.

"Just ignore that idiot he doesn't have a brain" Cassie explained.

"If you say so?" Max muttered.

"I do say so that idiot has no idea what he is talking about you'll get one and yours will be much better than his" Cassie said as she gave Max a reassuring smile which he returned.

"I say someone is jealous because I have my own Digimon and you don't" Regan teased Cassie. Cassie angrily growled under her breath and made her way so she was standing next to him.

"I'd rather not have one, is it means I become a show off like someone here" Cassie muttered as she poked him the chest hardly before walking off the join Lightmon, Jake and Sarah at the fount.

"We're here" Lightmon shouted coming to a halt almost tripping up some of the others behind her. In fount of her there was a small bustling town surrounding by many different plants.

"I'm assuming the plants serve a purpose to the town" Jessie asked as they began walking into the town.

"Yes actually it serves as both protection and as the main supplier of food for many outer villages and towns" Darkmon explained.

"Impressive" Mari gasped at the plants that came in all different sizes around the town. Most of the big ones either hung over the buildings or wrapped around the buildings while the smaller ones grew out the sides of the houses.

"Well instead of standing there gaping why don't we go see if there is anywhere we can sleep for tonight" Lightmon explained as she and Darkmon made their way over to a large building to their left. As all the humans followed the 2 Digimon they were shocked when they walking into the building to find it look like a hotel entrance.

"I would have never guessed you could get hotels in this world" Rosie commented as she eyed the building.

"Hey Darkmon, Lightmon who are these lot?" asked a strange Digimon who looked like a vegetable with stingy arms.

"Oh these humans are here to help us fight Solarmon Veggiemon" Darkmon explained.

"Yeah that's right I'm here to help save you from this guy Solarmon" Regan boast. Veggiemon looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Darkmon.

"How does this idiot plan to help us?" Veggiemon asked as he pointed to Regan.

"For your information I have this" Regan shouted pulling out his new card. Veggiemon took it in his arm and looked it over before his eyes widened.

"Hey how can this kid have this?" Veggiemon asked Darkmon and Lightmon before handing the card back to Regan. Darkmon simply shrugged while Lightmon simply turned her head up at it.

"I'll have you know I have that card because I am the chosen one" Regan shouted.

"Oh shut up will you Regan" Cassie shouted angrily as she whacked him over the head with the back of her hand.

"No you're just jealous because I am the chosen one and you're not" Regan boasted as he folded his arms over his chest with a smug attitude.

"Jealous, Jealous who could be jealous of you?" Cassie shouted as she ran out of the building and down the street as fast she could.

"What's her problem?" Regan asked.

"I can think of something" Alex muttered to Jake. Lightmon sighed as she turned to face Veggiemon.

"Anyway Veggiemon have you got any rooms we can sleep in" Lightmon asked.

"Yep 2 you'll have to share but there are enough beds in each room so you're all be alright" Veggiemon explained as he scanned his book.

"Thank you come girls we'll share one room, you boys can have the other" Lightmon explained as she jumped down from the counter and made her way down the left hallway.

"Fine come on then boys" Darkmon flew down the right hallway. As the boys reached their room Jake opened the door to reveal 6 or 7 single beds and 2 double beds.

"Oh wow" Max gasped as he ran into the room and jumped onto one of the single beds "It is so soft".

"I can't believe that this Digital World has beds" Alex exclaimed as he sat down on the bed opposite Max.

"Yeah single beds and double beds" Ronnie replied as he lay down on one of the double beds.

"Hey hands off" Regan shouted as he made his way over to the bed Ronnie was lying on.

"Why?" Ronnie asked as he sat it up.

"Because I'm sleeping there" Regan exclaimed.

"But what's wrong with the single beds" Ronnie asked standing up to face Regan.

"Well why should I a chosen one sleep in a single bed" Regan boasted.

"You're such a snob now that you have that stupid card you know that" Ronnie muttered as he walked over to Alex and took the bed next to him. Regan simply ignored him and sat down on the bed.

* * *

A few hours passed and the boys heard a knocking on the door Jake made his way over to the door and opened since he was the closer. A strange creature was floating in fount of the door with a cloth folded over his arm.

"Yes?" Jake asked.

"Hello sir my name is Tapirmon my master Digitamamon would like to know if you want something to eat now" Tapirmon asked politely.

"Oh yes please" Jake replied.

"Good then please follow me the ladies are already there waiting for you to join them" Tapirmon said as he floated down the hallway closely followed by the boys. They followed Tapirmon down the hallway until they came to what looked like a café. Most of the tables were full of eating Digimon. To their left the girls were sat around a table well all except Cassie. The boys took their seats next to the girls table.

"Hey where's Cassie? Isn't she back yet?" Ronnie asked Rosie who was the closer person to him.

"No we don't know where she is" Rosie explained.

"Blimey she must be really angry than" Jake commented.

"Angry why on earth would, Cassie be angry" Regan asked.

"You have got to be kidding me, are you really that thick?" Mari asked well shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Regan asked.

"Well that answers her question" Rosie whispered to Jessie who giggled slightly.

"She's mad because she is sick and tired of you showing off because of that stupid card" Mari shouted pointing to the card which Regan now had in his hand "And for that matter she is not the only one" Mari continued.

"It's not a stupid card, its special it makes me a Chosen one" Regan boasted waving the card in fount of Mari. Mari screamed angrily and held her head in her hands, many Digimon turned around to see what the commotion was.

"Mari calm down he is not worth it while he is like this" Sarah commented from where she was taking a sip of recently arrived drinks.

"How on earth can I calm down this boy" Mari shouted across the entire restaurant while pointing to the shocked blonde in the process "Has been driving us all crazy all day, firstly, he upset one of our teammates" she pointed at Max who had his head lowered "He criticized another" she pointing at Ronnie who smiled sheepishly at the staring Digimon "and now because of this we have lost one of team mates" she finished by pointing to the vacant chair next to her.

"Mari, please calm down you're making a scene again!" Jessie said as she placed her hands gently on Mari shaking shoulders. She and the others could feel the angry eyes of many Digimon on them and trust me they won't comfortable.

"I don't care he has to know sooner or later" Mari shouted before she stormed towards the door of the restaurant.

"Where are you going, Mari?" Ronnie asked.

"Isn't it obvious I'm going to go look for Cassie, at least then I can get away from him" Mari replied making sure the emphasis was on the word him. She gave one last look at the blonde before storming out of the restaurant.

"Well that was certainly embarrassing" Regan replied calmly, as if not fazed by Mari comments. From where the 3 remaining girls where sitting they stared at the blonde in shock, that was now 4 people he had managed to upset in the space of a day.

"I think maybe we should go after them" Max suggested as he stood up from his place at the table. The others shared a nod before too standing up from their own places around the table, all except Regan that was.

"NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE" a mighty voice shouted across the restaurant. All heads turned towards a set of doors right at the back of the café, there in the door way was Tapirmon but next to him as what could be described as an egg with legs.

"YOU HUMANS HAVE THE NERVE TO COME INTO MY CAFÉ, UPSET MY CUSTOMERS AND DON'T EVEN EAT THE FOOD I COOK" the egg shouted as he stomped over to the 2 tables, closely followed by Tapirmon.

"Look we're terribly sorry about that but you see…" Sarah began to explain.

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR EXCUSES, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND START A COMMONTION THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING" the egg shouted.

"Um…Excuse me" Jessie spoke up

"WHAT"

"Who are you, if I don't mind me asking" Jessie asked timidly.

"I DO MIND YOU ASKING ACTUALLY, but since you ask I am Digitamamon the chief here" he explained "And now that we have the formalities over and done with you can get on with your punishment" he added

"How is formalities, he was the only one who introduced himself" Ronnie whispered to Alex.

"The polite thing to do would be to ask us for our names" Alex whispered back.

"Wait hold on! What do you mean punishment?" Rosie asked bewildered at what she had just heard.

"You didn't honestly think I let you go after you caused such as scene do you" Digitamamon asked sarcastically.

"Well…" Ronnie began but soon stopped when he saw the murderous glint in the Digimons eye.

"Digitamamon, please allow me to explain something" Lightmon started "You see…"

"What she means is" Regan butted in before Lightmon could begin to explain "You see we, well I have been chosen to protect this world and all of you in" Regan boasted.

"Here we go again" Sarah muttered.

"Oh yeah kid and how exactly do you plan on doing that" Digitamamon asked.

"With this" Regan replied as he shoved the card in fount of Digitamamon. The egg Digimon looked the card up and down before his eyes widen slightly before returning to normal.

"Well I suppose since you have this you can't be lying" Digitamamon muttered darkly "Alright I'll let you go, but the rest of you have to stay here and take your punishment" he added before he and Tapirmon headed back to the kitchen.

"Well that's a fair deal" Regan replied happily as he pocketed his card.

"HOW IS IT FAIR" Ronnie shouted "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS AND WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT HOW IS THAT FAIR"

"Ronnie leave it be" Jake commented as he and Alex quickly grabbed hold of Ronnie before he could hit Regan.

"But it's not fair, he's the one who should be punished not us" Ronnie muttered as he shook the 2 boys off him.

"You're right it isn't fair" Rosie added.

"Well we all can't be special" Regan boasted.

"Yes and how grateful we should be for that" Sarah commented sarcastically "Anyway it's not like he's going to just sit by and watch us be punished" she added

"He's not?" a confused Jake asked.

"I'm not?" Regan asked clearly as confused as Jake.

"No he's going to go find Mari and then help her find Cassie" Sarah explained.

"Why should I?" Regan asked with a pout.

"Because you're the one who made Cassie run off and you're also the one who made Mari mad, therefore with that logic it has to be you who goes and looks for them" Sarah explained in a "matter of fact" tone.

"But…" Regan stuttered.

"She is right Regan, you were the one who started all of this" Max added.

"Fine I'll go" Regan pouted as he headed out of the café under the gaze of many Digimon who had begun to return to their food.

"So who's ready for a bit of hard labor" Rosie joked.

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Regan shouted in frustration "This place is huge I'll never be able to find them"

"Hey human kid" a voice shouted to Regan. Regan turned left and right desperately trying to find the source of the voice "I'm up here" the voice shouted again. Regan titled his head up so he was looking into the branches of a huge tree that hung over head. There sitting on one of the many branches was what looked like a human boy not that much older than Regan himself, if it wasn't for some particular features Regan was positive he was human. The boy looked a lot taller than any average human being; he had quite tanned skin like the kind you get after you come back off holiday aboard to say the Caribbean and he had bright red eyes that held mischief in them. The boy's hair was literally on fire, it blazed beautifully, its reds, its oranges and its yellow blended together perfectly to form strands of thin hair. The boy's body was covered by a simple but yet plain jumpsuit, decorated with a fire pattern. But it wasn't this plain jumpsuit or the boys burning hair that caught Regan attention, it was the boy's left arm. The boy's left arm looked like he had been burnt, red and black stained his arm and in some areas bit of white could be seen. It made Regan sick just looking at it.

"You looking for someone" the boy asked for where he sat on his branch.

"What makes you think that" Regan asked rudely, trying his best to draw his attention away from the boys arm.

"You're shouting I'll never find them in this huge place" the boy replied sarcastically.

"Yeah so what if I am looking for someone you can't help" Regan pouted as he began to walk off.

"Didn't happen to be a human girl with blonde hair would it" the boy asked. Regan stopped in his tracks and turned back to the boy in the tree.

"Did you see her?" Regan asked.

"Yeah she ran by not long ago" the boy simply replied.

"Which way did she go?" Regan asked urgently.

"Same way you're heading, I saw brown haired girl go that way as well early" the boy explained.

"Um… thanks, I got go after them now" Regan explained as he began to jog in the direction he had been given.

"Good luck with finding them, Regan" the boy replied. Regan stopped again.

"How did you…" Regan started as he turned back to the tree branch only to find the boy had disappeared. Regan shuck it off and started off in the direction of the forest that sat on the edge on town. Once the Regan was completely out of sight, the boy jumped down from the higher branch he had hidden in, he stared after Regan and smiled.

"You're cutting it a bit tight, aren't you Pyromon" a voice shouted from below the tree. Pyromon jumped off his branch and landed on the ground just in fount of Geomon he was leaning against the truck of the big tree, arms folded and tired expression was plastered on his face.

"What's wrong, Geomon? Not happy at the fact I beat you here and got to taunt the kid first" Pyromon teased. Geomon expression didn't alter instead, he simply sighed inwardly.

"No Pyromon, I'm not besides while you're getting side tracked I've been dealing with business" Geomon explained.

"I suppose by business you mean that brown haired girl, right?" Pyromon asked as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit.

"You'd be correct" Geomon answered.

"Want to go and see how it plays out?" Pyromon asked.

"Suppose, I don't really have anything better to do" Geomon stated as he Pyromon followed the path the Regan had taken just moments ago.

* * *

"CASSIE" Mari shouted through the foliage of trees and plants "CASSIE, IF YOU CAN HERE ME ANSWER ME!"

"Mari?" Regan shouted as he ran through the thick foliage towards the girl.

"What? Regan what in the world are you doing here?" Mari shouted angrily.

"Charming, I come all this way to find you 2 and that's the attitude I get" Regan pouted.

"What are you doing here? And where are the others?" Mari asked again, ignoring Regan little rant.

"Oh there doing something important, so they sent me to come find you 2 since after all I do have this" Regan explained as he pulled his card out of his pocket.

"Great" Mari muttered "Well come on then" she added as she headed deeper into the forest.

"Man, girls are hard ones to impress" Regan muttered to himself.

"I heard that" Mari shouted back.

* * *

"Stupid Idiot" Cassie muttered as she kicked a large tree root with her boot. She sighed angrily and rubbed her neck gently, which felt quite sore just like the feeling you get after your bitten by a bug. She used her other hand to reach into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her deck of cards which she had received moments before she had been transported to this world. She studied the first card on her deck, it was the blank card. It didn't make any sense why did she have this card? What was the purpose of it? Cassie mind reeled with unanswered questions. Suddenly she remembered yesterday, she remembered that Regan also had a blank card, but now that blank card had turned into that stupid card he had been flashing about all day. She sighed again and moved the blank card to the bottom of her deck; she looked at the next card, this one had a picture of what looked like a heart with a plus in the middle on it, written underneath the card was the word health boost. "Why in the world would you need a health boost card" Cassie asked herself out loud.

"Indeed why would you need a health boost card" a gruff voice answered Cassie question. Cassie gasped and turned around quickly just in time to see a huge claw swipe at her, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge it. She felt the clawed hand hit her in the face as she was pushed over, she fell on the ground and skidded a bit across the hard surface, bits of tree bark and stones scrapped her skin. She moaned weakly before retreating into a sitting position against the trees truck. She felt a dark shadow loom over her; she gulped with fear and titled her head upwards so that she stared into the huge yellow eyes of what looked like a huge black and white wolf. The wolf growled, baring his large yellow sharp teeth. Cassie could feel his hot breath on her face, it made her scared.

"Wha…wha…what are you?" Cassie stuttered.

"It's none your concern, all the matters is I do my job?" the giant wolf replied with a growl, as he beared his teeth even more.

"What job?" Cassie asked.

"To get rid of you, before you discover your true power" the wolf growled again.

"What power?" Cassie asked.

"As I said it doesn't matter, now would you like to die a slow and painful death or quick and less painful" the wolf asked sarcastically.

"Neither personally" Cassie replied back just as sarcastically. The wolf growled loudly and back up a little so he could lift his paw over his head. The sharp black claws caught the light, as they flexed out ready to swipe. Cassie gulped again and pushed her back further against the tree.

"Gold Medal Strike!" Dashmon shouted as he jumped through on the bushes to the side of the tree and hit the wolf in its side, knocking it in a tree to the far right of the one Cassie was sat against.

"Hey, you ok?" Dashmon asked as he turned around to face the girl.

"Yeah I'm ok" Cassie replied as she stood up, using the tree as a support.

"Cassie" Mari shouted as she ran through the hole in the bush Dashmon had just created "Thank god we found you"

"Mari, you're here too?" Cassie asked.

"Of course" Mari snapped, she leaned forward to Cassie and whispered into her "I know you fancy him Cassie, but do you really think I trust him on his own to come and find you". Cassie glared at the blonde but her face was tinted red, but she wasn't sure if this was because she was quite hot or she was blushing. She reached behind her neck and began rubbing her neck again, in the same place as last time. "You ok?" Mari asked as she noticed her friend.

"Yeah, a bit soar but alright" Cassie explained.

"Hey girls, do you want to maybe go somewhere safer?" Dashmon shouted from where he stood in fount of the 2 girls.

"But what about you?" Cassie asked.

"I've got a job to do!" Dashmon explained.

"OH FOR GODS SAKES REGAN WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF" Cassie shouted angrily, Dashmon and Mari turned to face the girl as she angrily clenched her fist at her sides "YOU WERE NOT THE ONLY CHOOSEN FOR THIS JOB ALRIGHT, WE ALL WERE SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS INVOLVED!" Dashmon stared at Cassie in shock at her outburst.

"DASHMON LOOK OUT" Mari suddenly shouted. Dashmon whipped around, just in time to see the giant wolf prance on him.

"You maybe a fast one, but when you're pinned down that speed doesn't help does it?" the giant wolf taunted, Dashmon simply tried to struggle out from under the giant wolfs paws. Mari back up a little scared of where this was going, Cassie didn't move she clenched her fist even more and stared at the wolf with pure rage.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cassie shouted angrily "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, I'M THE REASON YOU WERE SENT HERE" Cassie explained. The giant wolf seemed to contemplate what the girl had said, but instead ignored and turned his attention back to the boy he had pinned underneath him.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE" Cassie shouted again. Suddenly her pocket gave off a bright light blue light; everyone including Cassie turned to her pocket as she reached into and pulled out her deck of cards. She watched as the bottom card of her deck which was her blank card was glowing, she pulled it out and looked to see, like Regan's card yesterday her blank card was no longer blank, it now had a light blue person on it. Cassie smiled as she looked at her new card "You're in trouble now Wolfie" Cassie taunted as she lifted her matching light blue pendant up. She slashed her new card through the slit on her pendant, there were a brief few seconds where nothing happened before a bright light blue light shot out of the pendant and covered Cassie.

"Great, thanks a lot Dash boy now I can't complete my mission" the giant wolf snarled angrily at Dashmon who was still pinned underneath him. The bright blue light finally faded and where Cassie once was now, a tall human girl with long blue hair which was tied up in 2 pigtails using 2 light blue ribbons. Unknown to most if you were to look carefully at these ribbons you would see a series of strange symbols. Her body was covered by a light blue top with no sleeves and a light blue split skirt which was longer at the back than the fount with a belt that slanted to one side. She had long elbow length light blue gloves with no fingers and to finish off her outfit she wore a pair of knee high light blue boots.

"I told you weren't the only one who was chosen for this task Regan" the blue girl joked.

"And just who are you?" the giant wolf asked sarcastically.

"Like you said early my name isn't any of your concern" the blue girl replied "Now you like to kill you slowly and painfully or fast and painless" the girl joked, mimicking the giant wolf from early. The wolf snarled angrily and turned his attention back to Dashmon who was still pinned underneath him.

"If I recall I told you to leave him alone" the girl said. The wolf ignored her and began growling and bearing his teeth at his prisoner.

"That's it you asked for it Wolfie" the girl shouted, she was about to run forward but she felt kind of weak, suddenly it clicked she hadn't eaten since lunch at school that day.

"I asked for what hey, you can't even do anything" the wolf joked. The girl clenched her fist angrily, she had finally got this power and she couldn't even use it probably. Suddenly it came to her, she reached to her belt and found a card box, and she quickly grabbed her deck and took the first card she found which was the health card she had picked up early. She quickly picked up her pendant from around her neck and slashed the health card through the split. A bright blue light covered the girl again but this time not nearly as bright as the last one, as she light faded she felt her strength returning to her.

"What were you saying Wolfie" the girl mocked "Pressure punch" the girl shouted as she ran forward and punched the wolf in the side with both fists. The giant wolf gave an agonizing growl and jumped back a few paces.

"So I think it's my turn to ask you, if you're alright?" the girl joked as Dashmon slowly got up. Dashmon shot a lopsided smile "Dou you want to finish off Wolfie or should I?" the girl asked.

"I like to be gentlemen occasionally, so I'll let you deal with him but at least let me have the last attack" Dashmon explained.

"Of course" the girl joked.

"I don't mean to be rude but while you 2 discuss who is going attack, the thing you are suppose to attack is escaping" Mari shouted from behind the tree she had taken cover behind, so the wolf would try and turn on her. Dashmon and the blue girl turned quickly to see the giant wolf making a slow escape.

"Not so fast Wolfie" the girl shouted "Shock Punch" the girl shouted as she punched the ground underneath the giant wolfs feet. It cracked open but not far but just enough so that the wolf legs were trapped "He's…all…yours…" the girl managed to pant out tiredly as she was covered by a blue light, before reverting back into a tired Cassie.

"Alright, thanks" Dashmon shouted as he ran forward "Speed Kick" he shouted as he hit the wolf with a barraged of kicks in his side. With no way of getting away the wolf just screamed in agony as he disappeared into data. Dashmon jumped back and landed not that far in fount of the girl. Dashmon was covered by a navy blue light before he reverted back into Regan.

"Well looks like I owe you an apology Cassie" Regan stated as he turned to face Cassie who was on her knees, looking like she was trying desperately to catch her breath. Behind her was Mari who was watching her friend with concern, she was worried Regan hadn't been this bad after he had first transformed. "You were right; I wasn't the only one who was chosen for this task" he continued failing to notice Cassie condition "And I'm really sorry I couldn't see what you were trying to say Mari".

"That's ok Regan. I know you can't help your big headedness sometimes" Mari joked.

"Thanks, I suppose" Regan muttered "Anyway let's go or the others are going to kill me" Regan stated. He slowly began walking towards the path he and Mari had come from but soon stopped when he heard a small thud on the ground. He quickly turned around to see Cassie lying on the ground completely unconscious.

"CASSIE!" Mari shouted as she popped her friend upper body using her arms. Regan quickly ran over and kneeled in fount of the girls, he placed a hand on her forehead but soon withdrew it.

"She's burning up!" Regan exclaimed worriedly as he exchanged a glance with Mari.

"Let's get her back to the hotel" Mari explained as she lifted Cassie off the ground.

"I'll carry her" Regan replied as he took the unconscious girl from Mari. He stared at the girl in his arms; the only thought going through his mind was that it was his fault she was like this. He was the one who made Cassie run off in anger.

"Regan come on we don't have time to waste" Mari shouted as she began running ahead.

"Um…yeah coming" Regan shouted as he followed Mari through the clearing.

* * *

"THAT WAS LIKE TORTURE" Ronnie shouted angrily as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Relax will you and don't cause a scene" Rosie commented as she stared at some of the Digimon who were looking at the humans.

"Yeah I don't fancy washing more dishes" Jake muttered.

"You were lucky that we managed to convince Digitamamon" Darkmon replied from where he was sat on the boys table.

"Yeah I suppose, do you think maybe we should go look for the others" Max asked.

"No don't worry they'll show up any minute now" Sarah replied. As if they had heard Mari suddenly burst through the door tired and out of breath "Told you"

"Mari are you ok? You look tired" Jessie asked her out of breath as she made her way towards the 2 tables.

"No, something is wrong" Mari managed to say.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked with concern.

"You better come and see" Mari replied as she made her way back out of the café. Everyone quickly followed the blonde girl and got a really big shock when they saw what Mari was talking about. There in the hallway was Regan, looking as tired as Mari but it wasn't that what caught her eyes. In Regan's arm was an unconscious Cassie.

"What happened to her?" Ronnie shot the question at Regan and Mari.

"We don't really know she changed into some light blue fighter girl and then after she reverted back she pass out" Mari explained.

"Wait Cassie can change as well?" Sarah asked.

"Yep here" Mari said as she handed the card to Sarah.

"Wow"

"Well 2 good things come out of this" Darkmon commented.

"What's that?" Jessie asked.

"Well one we now have 2 people who can help protect this world and two Regan can't boost anymore because he's not the only one" Darkmon stated sarcastically.

"That's true but what we going to do about Cassie?" Alex asked as everyone turned to the unconscious girl in Regan arms…

_Finally Episode 4 done_

_Next time_

_With the only other person who can change out cold_

_The team needs to figure out what to do_

_What caused Cassie to become sick?_

_And Sarah discovers how much strength she really process_

_All that's to come on the next_

_Digimon Season 7_


	5. Episode 5

Digimon Season 7

Episode 5

Power is a Blessing

"Well that was unexpected" Pyromon stated as he walked over to the scene (hands shoved in his pockets) which once served as a battle field.

"I told you we can't estimate humans!" Geomon explained as he stood calmly with arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah well I'll admit maybe there stronger than I thought, but that strength will soon decrease" Pyromon replied as he knelt down on one knee, removing one of his hands from his pocket.

"Oh and why do you say that?" Geomon asked unfolding his arms as he came to stand next to his partner. Pyromon moved a few leaves away from a small patch of soil and carefully picked up with his fingertips what looked like a small bug (about the size of your inner palm), with a metal body, knife like wings and 2 small horns that were slightly wet. He turned around to face Geomon and smiled wickedly at their prize.

"Well that is unfortunate" Geomon replied sarcastically as he took the small bug from Pyromon.

"It's a shame really; I kind of liked that blue girl, she was a feisty one" Pyromon explained a slight air of disappointing lining his voice. Geomon raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"How do you know it was the blue girl that was the infected and why do you sound so disappointed at that?" Geomon asked suspiciously.

"How do I know? Simple all the signs were pointing towards her and I'm disappointed because I would have liked to see her more in action" Pyromon explained "Mind you maybe she'll pull through" he added as he shoved his hands in his pockets again and began to walk towards the clearing Mari and Regan had just taken.

"Where are you going?" Geomon asked his partner. Pyromon turned his head lazily.

"I don't know; I might go home but then again I'll only get in the neck from the girls so I might go and see how those humans are doing" Pyromon replied cockily as he disappeared into the clearing. Geomon stared after his partner before turning his gaze to the small bug still resting in the palm of his hand. He gave a wicked smile before flexing his fingers around the bug, crushing it to tiny pieces.

* * *

"What are we going to do now" Alex asked Darkmon and Lightmon "Cassie was the only other person apart from Regan who could transform, now that she is ill we only have Regan" he added.

"You make that sound like a bad thing" Regan commented angrily from where he was still sat with Cassie in his arms.

"Sorry" Alex mumbled

"Look none of that really matters at the moment" interrupted Sarah "Yes I agree with you Alex that now our only line defense is an idiot"

"Hey!"

"But we have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment like how Cassie got sick and how on earth we help her!" Sarah continued.

"You do have a point how did Cassie get ill?" Jessie asked directing her question more towards Mari and Regan.

"We really don't know she just transformed and then passed out" Mari explained.

"Maybe transforming took too much out of her?" Jake suggested.

"If that's the case then why didn't the idiot pass out after he transformed?" Jessie asked as she pointed towards Regan.

"What is this, insult Regan day!" Regan shouted angrily

"This is payback!" Ronnie mumbled to Rosie who simply smiled at his commented.

"She was slightly injured before we found her but now that I think back she was rubbing her neck a lot before we arrived!" Mari recalled.

"Maybe a bug bit her?" Rosie suggested.

"Well if that's the case, you said she was rubbing her neck a lot?" Max asked Mari.

"Yes"

"Then let's have a look at her neck and see if we can see any indication for a bug bite" Max explained.

"Allow me to have a look" Darkmon replied as he jumped up on to the chair next to Regan.

"While he does that could I possibly look at Cassie's card" Lightmon asked Sarah who still had Cassie's card still in her hand.

"Yes here you are!" Sarah replied while passing the card down towards Lightmon. Lightmon took it in her fount paw and study the card carefully.

"Fightmon" Lightmon read out from the fount of the card.

"So that's what the blue girl was called!" Mari replied "I did wonder but maybe we should have guessed by her outfit and the way she attacked, wouldn't you say so Regan?" she asked.

"What…Oh yeah sure" Regan responded half heartedly as he watched Darkmon "Can you see anything Darkmon?" he asked.

"I can't see any signs of a bug bite but her neck is definitely inflamed so I would say something did bite her" Darkmon explained.

"We'll have to get someone who knows what they are doing to have a look at her properly" Jake suggested.

"Are there any doctors in the Digital World?" Sarah asked directing her question more towards the 2 Digimon in there.

"What's a doctor?" Darkmon asked "We have healers but no doctors, whatever they are!"

"Thankfully there pretty much the same thing" Ronnie joked "So where can we find a healer?"

"Luckily this is Leaf Town so they should be at least one healer here after all this is the main town where the healers get there medicines from" Lightmon explained.

"So how do we find a healer in this place?" Jessie asked "I mean this place looks quite large, do you know where we could find a healer?"

"Unfortunately we're not native to this place; however we pass this way a lot so we've got friends around here like Veggiemon" Darkmon explained "I bet he would know where we can find healers" he added.

"It's worth a shot" Max replied. Lightmon slowly made her way towards the fount counter and in a swift motion jumped on top of the counter.

"Veggiemon are you there?" Lightmon shouted behind the counter.

"Oh yes sorry, I had to deal with a complaining customer" Veggiemon explained as he came into view "What can I do for you Lightmon?"

"Well I'm afraid one of these Humans has fallen ill and I was wondering do you know where we could find a healer" Lightmon explained. Veggiemon looked passed Lightmon towards the cluster of Humans, where he could just see the unconscious Cassie in Regan arms.

"I know there was healer in town just before you arrived because he stayed here to treat someone but he left yesterday morning and whether he is still in town now I couldn't tell you" Veggiemon explained as he kept his eyes on the unconscious girl.

"Great, just great now what do we do?" Ronnie asked angrily.

"Now hold on Ronnie, Veggiemon said he didn't know if the healer had left town maybe he's still here" Alex explained "We could look around the town and see if we can find him or someone who knows where we can find him" he added.

"Veggiemon can you tell us the name the healer?" Darkmon asked from where he was perched on the chair.

"Um…let's see" Veggiemon replied as he skimmed down the guess book "Ah here we go Shamanmon"

"Can you give us a description of him?" Jessie asked Veggiemon.

"I wish I could but unfortunately the whole time he was here he wore a cape so I didn't get a brilliant look at him" Veggiemon explained.

"Great we're back to square one again" Ronnie muttered.

"Maybe not" Darkmon replied.

"What do you mean?" Mari asked.

"Well those wristbands and pendants, they are clearly infused with digital energy or how else would you be able to turn into Digimon" Darkmon explained.

"So what's your point?" Regan asked.

"I think what Darkmon is saying is maybe your items have other functions, besides the ones we've already seen" Lightmon replied.

"Well it's worth a shot I suppose who wants to try it out and possible break there wristband or pendant" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I'll do it" Sarah replied angrily

"What's wrong with you?" Mari asked.

"Well I'm getting fed up of standing here, Cassie is sick and we're not doing a thing about it" Sarah replied angrily as she took her Pale Pink pendant from around her neck.

"Well we're trying Sarah" Max replied trying to calm the tense atmosphere forming "And I'll try out the wristbands for us boys" he added. Sarah held her pendant in her left hand and pressed the first button on the left of the pendant and a small holographic ball appeared above just above the top point of the pendant.

"Cool what is that thing?" Jake questioned as he tried to touch the holographic ball only to find his hand find straight through.

"Not sure, hey Max do our wristbands have the same feature?" Ronnie asked as he turned towards Max.

"I'll see, which button did you press on your pendant Sarah?" Max asked.

"Furthest one to the left" Sarah replied. Max flipped his right wrist around so the screen of his Dark Pink wristband was facing him before he pressed the furthest button on the left which had the same result as Sarah pendant.

"So both the wristbands and pendants have other features besides allowing us to transform" Jessie replied as she looked down at her own pendant hanging around her neck.

"I don't mean to sound rude but while you are talking Cassie isn't getting any better in fact I think she's getting worse!" Regan responded angrily from where he was sat.

"Sorry but we still don't what this holographic ball does and if it can help us in any way to find Shamanmon" Mari replied.

"I think you've just found something that is way more helpful then you think" Lightmon responded.

"How do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Let me try something" Lightmon replied "Would one of you come here please?" she added. Sarah walked towards the counter and held her pendant out in fount of Lightmon.

"Shamanmon" Lightmon spoke into the pendant. It gave a quick buss noise before a number of images began flashing across the holographic ball. Finally it stopped on an image of a young tanned woman with black hair which was covered by a red bandanna with a white pattern decorated on it. A white dress covered her form and a pair of matching white boots covered her feet which were decorated with the same pattern on her bandanna except it was red. A wolfs fur hung from her back and a wolf claw necklace hung around her neck. Her face and arms were decorated with strange markings in red paint and a small brown bag hung from her shoulders.

"I thought Veggiemon said it was a he?" Ronnie asked.

"He also said she was wearing a cape the whole time she was here" Mari commented.

"Look it doesn't matter we now know what she looks like now, let's see if we can find her" Sarah responded as she began making her way towards the hotel door.

"Hang on a minute Sarah, how are we going to search for Shamanmon?" Alex asked.

"Even though this place is so large all the streets all connect up eventually so I suggest we split up into pairs and each take a street" Lightmon replied.

"Someone needs to stay here and look after Cassie" Jessie pointed out.

"I'll stay!" Regan blurted out quickly "Besides I am partly responsible for this" he added.

"We don't need any of that at the moment, but I it's a good idea you stay here and look after Cassie" Rosie responded.

"Right now that we have established that can we go now!" Sarah shouted angrily as she stormed out the fount entrance and took a left turn.

"I'll go after her" Rosie said as she followed after Sarah.

"Well if that's the case Jessie I'll go with you and we'll take the right side of the street while you boys can spilt yourselves in pair and take the fount and back streets around the hotel" Mari explained "Come on Jessie" she added as she walked out of the door and walked down the right street closely followed by Jessie.

"Are you going to be alright with Cassie on your own?" Ronnie asked Regan.

"I'll be fine" Regan responded angrily as he stood up Cassie still in his arms "Why do you ask?"

"Because we all know how much you fancy her!" Ronnie replied cockily as he started walking towards the door "So who's coming with me?" he added

"I will" Max replied as he walked towards the Ronnie "Try not doing anything funny while we're gone" Max taunted as Ronnie laughed behind him. Regan glared after the retreating figures though you could clearly see a red tinge to his face.

"Are you planning to stay here as well Darkmon and Lightmon?" Jake asked.

"Well I am I want a good earned nap" Lightmon replied as she jumped off the counter "Bring Cassie in here Regan then you can rest as well" she added as she walked down the hallway.

"Alright I'm coming" Regan replied as he shifted Cassie in his arms slightly before following after Lightmon.

"How about you Darkmon are you staying or coming?" Jake asked again.

"I'll come" Darkmon replied "Come along then boys" he added as he walked towards the door closely followed by Jake and Alex.

* * *

"Sarah, Sarah wait up, please!" Rosie shouted as she ran to catch up with Sarah. Sarah huffed angrily before stopping and turning around to allow Rosie to catch up.

"I know you're worried about Cassie but you need to calm down and think carefully" Rosie explained as she finally caught up with Sarah.

"Sorry but I can't help it, I'm just worried and I feel like that idiot is to blame for all of this" Sarah responded.

"I know how you feel but it's not his fault, yes he did make her run off but he didn't cause her to get ill" Rosie reminded Sarah "And besides you can see how guilty he feels about what's happened to Cassie, that's why he offered to look after her"

"Suppose so and besides Cassie getting her wish, even though she doesn't realize it" Sarah replied smartly

"How so?" Rosie asked suspiciously

"She gets to spend time with Regan" Sarah replied jokingly.

"Good point" Rosie responded while the 2 burst into fits of laughter "Now that we have cheered you up a bit shall we go look for Shamanmon"

"Yes but how are we going to find her? She might not even be in the town still!" Sarah asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, Shamanmon is still in town" a male voice replied from behind Rosie. Both girls turned around to see a human boy with dark brown skin (which had bits of rock and dirt stuck to it) with black slightly long hair which was decorated with a crown of twigs and thorns. His lips were parted in a smile and his eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. He wore a dark green and brown tunic with a shawl that covered his upper arms and a pair of knee high boots decorated with ropes with matching gloves. His entire outfit was decorated with bits a foliage.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Just someone who couldn't help but overhear your conversation and thought I might offer some advice" the boy responded politely "Now then you mentioned you wanted Shamanmon, may enquire why?"

"Our friend is sick and we need Shamanmon to have a look at her to see if she can help her" Rosie explained.

"Rosie don't just tell him straight out like that" Sarah reprimand Rosie.

"It's alright there is no need to have a go at your friend here I just wanted to help, but I do know where you can find Shamanmon" the boy explained.

"Really?" Rosie asked.

"Yes I'll be quite happy to show you where she is if you would like" the boy replied as he walked pass the 2 girls.

"Yes, that would be extremely helpful thank you" Rosie responded as she began to follow the boy down the street.

"Just hold on a minute" Sarah shouted angrily as she pulled Rosie back "Just a minute please I would like a word with my friend" she said to the young boy.

"Of course" the young boy replied politely.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosie asked angrily.

"What's wrong? You can't just trust any random person who says they can help you" Sarah explained "Haven't you ever heard of kidnappers?"

"If they don't even know what a doctor is what makes you think they know what kidnappers are?" Rosie replied sarcastically.

"The point is you can't trust people you've never meet" Sarah retorted angrily.

"Look I know what you're saying but wasn't it you who was desperate to find Shamanmon to help Cassie" Rosie replied. Sarah gave a long sigh before folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright, but I don't trust him" Sarah muttered.

"Is anything wrong ladies?" the boy asked politely.

"No not all just sorting out some business" Rosie replied with equal politeness "Now would you like us to show where Shamanmon is" she added.

"Of course" the boy responded as he began walking again "Follow me ladies". Rosie happily followed after but Sarah lingered a bit before following after the 2. Just above Sarah was a large tree that almost looked like a part of the building it was growing next to and sitting on one the branches watching the 3 figures retreating was Pyromon, a slightly annoyed air could be seen about him

"And apparently I'm cutting it tight, hey Geomon" Pyromon responded sarcastically "I sometimes wish you didn't interfere with things"

* * *

Sarah continued to watch the young boy carefully from further behind the small group. She didn't trust this boy at all; I mean how many people just walk over to someone and offer information for nothing, apart from kidnappers. Eventually she noticed that he had come to stop just outside the town at a very old house that was buried in the foliage surrounding it.

"Someone lives here?" Sarah asked suspiciously _"No human would ever live in something as primitive as that house and I highly doubt any sane Digimon would either"_

"Well she's not exactly a sane Digimon and besides we Digimon can live in many different environments" the boy replied. Sarah jumped slightly before shooting a shocked towards the young boy.

"You read my mind?" Sarah replied in a questioning manner.

"Not intentionally no" the boy responded as if he was unfazed.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked becoming slightly annoyed at this boy.

"Look it doesn't matter" Rosie interrupted "Well thank you…um you didn't actually tell us your name?"

"Don't worry about my name, but I was very happy to help you young ladies out" the young boy replied "Well I'll take my leave now" he added as he began walking away. "Goodbye Rosie, goodbye Sarah" he shouted before disappearing into the Earth. Rosie stood wide eye staring at the spot where the young boy once stood while Sarah just glared.

"How did he know our names?" Rosie asked.

"I told you we couldn't trust him" Sarah replied. Rosie just sighed and turned back to face the house.

"Should we go in then or should we stand out here all day?" Rosie asked sarcastically.

"Come on let's go in and see if he was telling the truth" Sarah replied before walking pass Rosie and towards the door "Should I knock?" she asked.

"You better, we don't want to seem rude especially since we want her help" Rosie responded. Sarah nodded in agreement before rapping her knuckles gently against the wood frame door. The 2 girls waited a few minutes but received no answer so Sarah tried again but got the same result. But just as she was about to knock for a third time but then noticed that the foliage began move and a low growling noise could be heard from inside the house.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked as she turned her head towards Rosie who nodded slowly with fear etched on her face. Sarah swallowed before pushing her weight against the door causing it to creak open. Both girls slowly peered around the door and noticed that the house inside was torn apart and thousands of vines could be seen coming through the floor hanging loosely in the small holes that they had created.

"It looks worst inside then it does outside" Rosie commented as she and Sarah slowly walked in. As the girls stepped further in the house the low growling noise could once again be heard coming from the higher levels of the building. Both girls turned to face each other, nodded to each other before heading up the stairs. As quietly as they could the girls slowly crept upstairs and found that the vines that could be seen from the lower levels were slowly coiling around the walls and all leading back to one room which sat the left of the house.

"Well whatever it is, it's in there!" Sarah commented as she pointed towards the door "Okay on the count of 3 we'll charge in alright".

"Got it" Rosie responded "On 3, 1"

"2"

"3" both girls shouted as they ran at the door. Once they were inside the room they could clearly see what looked like a large flower, with a face which sat atop of many vines. 4 smaller flowers could be seen sprouting from the larger except these ones only had mouths. Leaning against the wall to the far side of the room was a young woman with tanned skin, black hair and a white outfit. Around her legs vines could be seen keeping her pinned to the ground. She had obviously heard the girls come in as she was now eyeing the girls wearily.

"Are you Shamanmon?" Sarah asked politely

"What if I am, what do you want?" Shamanmon muttered somewhat angrily

"We need your help" Rosie responded somewhat loudly.

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake her up and then she'll grab you as well" Shamanmon muttered quietly.

"Why" Rosie asked in similar tone as before.

"I told you to keep your voice down otherwise she'll wake up!" Shamanmon responded angrily, completely forgetting to keep her voice down. A low growl could be heard from the larger flowers before 2 large eyes snapped opened.

"Oh no" Sarah muttered as she took a few retreating steps backwards.

"I told you to keep your voice down!" Shamanmon shouted angrily.

"But it was you who woke her up!" Rosie shouted back. The large flower looked around the room before laying eyes on the 2 new girls; she let a loud screeching noise before shooting her smaller flowers at the 2 girls who only just managed to dodge them. "What do we do now?" Rosie shouted at Sarah "Regan and Cassie are the only ones who can transform and neither of them are here!"

"I don't know "Sarah shouted back _"This is ridiculous, what am I going to do now? I've got to do something". _As she thought this a bright light pink light came from inside her pocket. She quickly dodged another vine and grabbed what use to be her blank card from her pocket. The once blank card now had a pale pink woman on the fount of it.

"Thank god for that quick Sarah use that to transform and save us" Rosie shouted from where she was now stood next to Shamanmon.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Shamanmon shouted as confused as ever.

"You'll see show her Sarah" Rosie shouted back. Sarah nodded and pulled her pendant up before slashing her new card through the slit on the pendant. Nothing happened for a few minutes before a bright pale pink light burst from the pendant and covered Sarah.

"What is happening?" Shamanmon asked Rosie as he watched the girl dodge another vine. Finally the light faded where Sarah once stood now stood a slightly smaller girl with slightly short hair that had a large pink bow in it, which had large ribbons hanging from it which had similar writing to Cassie ribbons. She had small ball shaped earrings in her ears and a pale pink bow wrapped around her neck. She wore a short pale pink dress with puffed out sleeves and puffed out bottom, pale pink 3 quarter pants, pale pink fingerless gloves and pale pink ballet flats.

"Wow!" Rosie mumbled as she dodged another vine

"Don't tell me you're one the great spirits" Shamanmon shouted from where she sat.

"I would believe that's what I am called" the pink girl replied

"So which one are you?" Rosie asked.

"My name is Powermon" Powermon replied "Now if you don't mind I have an oversized weed to deal with" she added as she turned towards the giant flower "Now what have we got here"

"That is Blossomon" Shamanmon shouted "She somehow got in here and attacked me" she explained.

"Well if that's the case I shall get rid of it for you and then in return I would like you to help our friend" Powermon replied.

"Fine but only if get that oversized plant out of my home!" Shamanmon shouted.

"Great now we've settled this, will you do something NOW please!" Rosie shouted as she crawled along the floor to avoid the vines.

"Of course" Powermon replied as she walked towards Shamanmon "Hold still a minute please" Powermon said as she grabbed the vines around Shamanmon legs and in one swift motion she easily pulled them away from her legs. Blossomon gave a loud screech and recoiled backwards into the wall.

"There you go, now if you don't mind I would advise the 2 of you to move out of the way otherwise you might get hurt" Powermon responded politely as she walked right up to Blossomon. She smiled lightly before throwing her fist forward "Power strike" she shouted as her fist connected with the Blossomon face. In a split second Blossomon was sent flying backwards right through the wall and straight into one of the trees which caused her to turn into data. A pale pink light surrounded Powermon before she turned back into Sarah. Sarah rubbed her fist lightly as she turned to face a very shocked Shamanmon and impressed Rosie.

"Now that's what I call power" Rosie joked sarcastically "You just punched that flower once and she turned into data, I do hope when I get my card it'll be as cool as that" she added

"Would someone like to explain to me what's going on?" Shamanmon asked.

"We'll explain everything on the way but you did promise you would have a look at our friend" Sarah responded.

"Yes I did say that, what exactly is wrong with your friend if you came all this way to see me?" Shamanmon asked.

"She fell ill with a fever and according to our friends she was rubbing her neck a lot but when we had a look at her neck we couldn't see anything" Rosie explained.

"I see… well I have an idea what is wrong with her and if I'm correct and I can easily treat her" Shamanmon replied "However I would like to get there quickly just to make sure it is nothing more serious" she added.

"Follow us then" Sarah responded as she went to exit the house.

* * *

After a long trudge the 3 girls finally arrived at the hotel. Sarah entered first "Anyone here?" Sarah shouted.

"If you are looking for your friends they're in the girls' room down there" Veggiemon shouted back while pointing down the left corridor.

"Thank you" Sarah responded as she walked down the left corridor closely followed by Shamanmon and Rosie.

"Hello Veggiemon, nice to see you again" Shamanmon said as she walked pass.

"Who on earth is that?" Veggiemon asked Rosie who was trailing up the rear.

"I would have thought you would know she was the healer from the other day" Rosie explained as she walked off.

"I thought that was a boy, it certainly sounded like it" Veggiemon replied as he went back to his work.

Sarah eventually reached the girls room and knocked her knuckles against the door before waiting for an answer.

"Come in" Regan voice shouted from the other side of the door. Sarah opened the door and walked in to the girls' room which was identical to the boys even down to the number of beds. On one of the single beds in the corner Cassie was laid out with the thin cover pulled over her body. Her face looked more flushed then the last time the girls last saw her and she clearly had a thin layer of sweat covering her brow. Regan was sat on the edge of the bed guarding Cassie while Lightmon was curled up on the bed next to the pair.

"I assume this is the person I'm here to treat" Shamanmon asked as she made her way over to Cassie.

"Yes this is her, can you help her?" Rosie replied as she watched Shamanmon check over Cassie vitals like her pulse, her pupils and then her temperature.

"Yes I should be able to but I will need you to all leave the room" She explained. They all nodded and made their way towards the door but not before picking up Lightmon on the way.

"We better contact the others and tell them to come back" Regan said once they were outside.

"Yeah I bet these can help us with that" Sarah responded as she lifted her pendant up to show them.

"Let's try should we" Rosie said as she pressed the right button on her pendant "Hello can anyone hear me?" she said as she spoke into the pendant before releasing the button.

"_We hear you loud and clear" Ronnie replied._

"_Same here" Mari added_

"_We can here you as well" Alex added._

"Good, now me and Sarah have found Shamanmon and she is treating Cassie as we speak" Rosie explained "So you can now all come back"

"_Thank god for that" Ronnie replied_

"_What's wrong with you?" Mari asked._

"_I'm pretty sure me and Max have walked down the same street over and over again" Ronnie explained._

"_Join the club" Alex added._

"Well if you're finished, would you like to get back here, that is if you're not lost!" Sarah shouted.

"_Alright we're on our way back" Ronnie replied._

"_Same here" Mari added_

"_We'll be back as soon as we can" Alex added._

"Okay see you then" Rosie responded before dropping her pendant so dangled around her neck.

* * *

10 minutes later everyone was assembled outside the girls' room.

"Do you think she's alright?" Jessie asked.

"Well she has been in there awhile" Jake responded.

"Shamanmon did say she knew what she was doing so let's just hope she does" Sarah explained.

"So how did you guys find her?" Max asked Rosie and Sarah.

"Stroke of luck, we met this boy who somehow knew our names" Rosie explained "And he was able to show us the way"

"This boy he wasn't tanned, with hair on fire and a burnt left arm" Regan asked.

"Absolutely not he was dark skinned, covered in foliage and wore a pair of sunglasses" Sarah responded "Why do you ask?"

"Well I met a boy the other day and he knew my name even though I never seen him before" Regan explained.

"Strange people or Digimon around here" Mari joked.

"Anything else happen" Alex asked Rosie and Sarah.

"Oh yes are total of people who can transform has gone back up to 2 again" Rosie responded excitedly.

"Really which one of you got there card" Ronnie asked.

"Me" Sarah replied as she showed the other her pale pink card.

"Powermon" Darkmon read out from the fount of the card.

"And trust me she has some power behind her" Rosie commented sarcastically. Just then Shamanmon walked out of the girls' room and content look on her face.

"Well" Lightmon asked from where she was perched on Regan's shoulder.

"She'll be alright now, I managed to remove the poison from her system" Shamanmon explained.

"Poison?" everyone shouted at once

"Allow me explain" Shamanmon responded as she pulled a small test tube from her brown bag "You see your friend was bitten by a Drillmon and there well known for their poison attacks, you were lucky you caught me when you did as I was able to remove the poison before in enter the internal organs" she explained.

"But she's alright now?" Darkmon questioned.

"She still has a fever but that will reduce in a few days and she should come too in a day or 2" Shamanmon explained "But I would like to remind you that even when she is better she is not to take part in any battles for at least a day just to make sure she is fully recovered" she added.

"Thank you Shamanmon" Sarah said politely

"You're extremely welcome, now if you don't mind I've got to fix the giant hole in the side of my house" Shamanmon responded before walking away.

"Hole?" Ronnie questioned.

"That's what I was talking about when I said Powermon has quite a punch" Rosie explained.

"Well thank god Cassie is okay" Jessie responded with a sigh.

"Yes that's good" Darkmon replied "It also means since she is in the recovering stages so that means we can leave Leaf Town any day now" he added.

"Yeah but someone will have to carry Cassie if that is the case" Mari pointed out.

"I'll do that" Regan piped up

"You still don't fill guilty do you?" Jessie asked.

"Sort of" Regan mumbled

"Well don't it wasn't your fault!" Alex replied.

"Well since that's settled, let's get some sleep tonight and set off tomorrow morning" Lightmon said quickly to defuse the tension as she jumped off Regan's shoulder.

"Good idea, will you be alright with Cassie?" Darkmon asked the girls.

"We'll be fine" Rosie replied.

"Alright then boys let's go get some sleep" Darkmon said "Night girls"

"Good Night"

_Episode 5 finally up_

_Next time_

_The gang set off_

_But with Cassie now recovering_

_And only 2 people who can transform_

_Danger is already on the horizon_

_But who will gain there card next_

_Next time on Digimon Season 7_


End file.
